<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STFU by softyuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008387">STFU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns'>softyuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kisses, M/M, annoying jiwon, loud yunhyeong, obviously, that’s it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiwon finds out the best way to shut Yunhyeong up is with a kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>STFU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello~! this is the first yunbob i’ve written 😳 it’s really small but i’ve been on my yunbob bullshit for DAYS and after a “who would win in a fight, yunhyeong or bobby” tweet i saw earlier, this idea just wouldn’t leave my head, so here it is :) enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jiwon was never the type to fight, or even argue. He just didn’t have the energy to waste in stupid things, and with the few things that really upset him he preferred to redirect that anger onto something more productive. Whenever the other members would get into an argument, he would just sit back and watch it unfold, giving his input only if absolutely necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean Jiwon didn’t love being annoying. He loved making Donghyuk mad for absolutely no reason, hugging Jinhwan when he wanted to hit him or pretending he didn’t like Hanbin's skinship only to see him whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the funniest members to annoy, though, was Yunhyeong. If there's something Yunhyeong loved, it was talking. He would just have so many opinions and always the energy to give them in full detail. So Jiwon had figured out the best way to annoy him, especially when he wouldn't stop nagging at him, was first laughing it off and then shutting him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what better way to shut him up than with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he did it, it was just a small and quick peck. The shock shut Yunhyeong up, stopping his rant about Jiwon's unwashed dishes and violently blushing with his eyes wide open. The effect only lasted a few seconds, though, and soon started screaming at Jiwon because "what the fuck is wrong with you why would you do that are you crazy you goddamn bastard" (and no, the way he was speaking definitely didn't have any form of puntuaction marks), right before hitting Jiwon's arm as the other laughed his ass off. Then Yunhyeong angrily locked himself into his room and Jiwon knew he won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to keep it as a weapon only for when they were alone, though. Just as much as he didn't like to argue he didn't like to explain things, and explaining it to the other members would be too much of a bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Jiwon used this against him, he couldn't help but laugh at how cute his friend was, and he would also think about how much more he wanted to annoy him so that maybe he could peck him one more time. Yunhyeong's reaction was always the same, he would get flustered, yell at Jiwon and leave in a rage. Easiest win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fun part about it was that no matter how many times Jiwon did it, it wouldn't stop Yunhyeong from fighting with him another day even if he damn well knew what the outcome would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day as Jiwon is lying in bed playing on his phone he hears the door unlock, followed by a '’where's Bobby?!" coming from the hallway. Jiwon already knew why he was there, and just stayed in bed waiting for Yunhyeong to come yell at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kim Jiwon!!" Yunhyeong screamed, barging into his room and shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Jiwon hummed as a way of acknowledging the other's presence but still focused on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't 'hmm' me!! You know what you did!!" he yelled, angrily standing next to Jiwon's bed. "I told you to be careful with my tripod and I find it broken in my bed? I'm never lending you anything ever again!" he kept complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll just buy you another one," Jiwon brushed him off, unbothered, making Yunhyeong huff in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not the point! You can't be so careless, one day it won't be a tripod, it'll be something you can't replace and what are you gonna do?" Yunhyeong continued, and it didn't seem as if he would stop any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jiwon recurred to his good old reliable weapon, pulling Yunhyeong by the arm and locking him down in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you think this will work now?" Yunhyeong laughed with a huff, trying to get off Jiwon's grip. "Do whatever the fuck you want, I'm actually angry and I won't shut up no matter how much -" he was cut by Jiwon's peck, followed by his laughter when he saw his friend getting red as his anger built up. "It won't work! I'm telling you to stop making light of everything and-" another peck. "Jiwooooon!" he barked, but he only gave him another peck, a few seconds longer this time, and that made Yunhyeong actually shut up this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Jiwon finally apologized, "I'll be more careful next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunhyeong was still breathing heavily in anger, but he was already calming down. He couldn't stay mad at Jiwon for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I forgiven?" Jiwon asked before softly pressing his lips against Yunhyeong's one more time, and he knew he had won once again when Yunhyeong closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunhyeong took a deep sigh before replying, "you're on thin ice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon laughed against his lips, letting go of the grip he had on him to bring one hand to the side of Yunhyeong's face, brushing his cheek with his thumb, his smile a mix between fond and cocky with the charm only Jiwon had. Yunhyeong rolled his eyes, knowing he had already lost, and let himself give up in Jiwon's kiss, a proper one this time around and the only one that could shut him up once and for all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! ♡ kudos and/or comments are always deeply appreciated! ^^</p><p>Love, M. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>